


Lunch Table Lectures

by Meddalarksen



Series: 30 AU Challenge - Natasha [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meddalarksen/pseuds/Meddalarksen
Summary: Natasha still isn't quite sure how the four of them ended up claiming the end of one of the cafeteria tables as their own, but they've had it since Freshman year and not much changes.





	Lunch Table Lectures

Natasha looked up from her lunch, her eyebrows rising as Steve was pushed down into the seat across from her, Bucky taking the seat immediately to Steve’s right, “What the hell happened to you?”

“Fucking idiot picked a fight with Brock,” Bucky muttered as he pushed a fork pointedly at Steve.

“He was picking on Cameron again,” Steve said, offering Bucky a look and clearly considering going back to try again.

“Steve, you’re gonna get yourself suspended at least if you keep this up,” Bucky said, turning his attention to digging through his backpack but reaching out without looking when Steve started to slide to the left in an attempt to escape back to do-gooding or whatever he called it.

Natasha’s lips turned up into a grin, “You been to the nurse?”

“No,” Steve said, finally taking a bite of his food when Bucky set aside the backpack and shoved a fork into Steve’s hand.

“You’ve got a black eye,” Natasha pointed out. “And there’s blood from your split lip on your collar.” She looked to her left at a sound just as Clint dropped into the seat next to her.

“Hey, Nat, you hear Steve took on four guys and almost broke his hand on Brock’s jaw?” Clint asked.

“How did it get to be four?” Bucky asked.

Clint looked toward them, “Oh, so you did then. Hi.”

Natasha looked at Steve who was looking uncomfortable under Bucky’s appraisal. “Bucky didn’t actually find you fighting Brock did he?”

“No, no he did!” Steve protested. “It’s just…”

Bucky was frowning at that, “You dumb punk, the hell were you thinking?”

“They were talking about going after Cameron.”

“I’m getting you a damn safety whistle,” Bucky muttered. “I still only counted two when I stepped in.”

“Well, rumor says four,” Clint said.

“I don’t know why,” Steve said.

Clint looked at him, “’Cause a stiff wind’d blow you over, Rogers and the school is divided on if you’re stupid or brave for the fights you pick.”

“It could not,” Steve started to protest.

Natasha snorted, cutting him off. He was almost as small as she was, and still hadn’t grown into what stature he did have in the potential breadth of his shoulders, “So you took on at least two, maybe four, guys by yourself and didn’t go to the nurse.”

“Just some bruises and the split lip. Bucky took care of it,” Steve said, sulkily turning his attention to his lunch.

Natasha looked at Bucky and raised her eyebrows, “ _ _You__  didn’t insist he go to the nurse?”

“His mom’s a nurse and is less likely to suspend him for the fourth fight this quarter,” Bucky said. “And he’s not moving like he’s hurting more than his body usually does.”

“Sitting right the fuck here,” Steve reminded them.

“Hey, Nat, brownie for my salad?” Clint abruptly cut in.

“I’m losing on that deal. Half for half,” Natasha answered, splitting her brownie and putting it in front of Clint.

Clint nodded and put more than half of his salad on the plate she’d just cleared of what was standing in for lasagna today. He started talking again, changing the conversation from parents and fights and bruises, Natasha engaging with the shift smoothly as Bucky kept a skeptical eye on Steve.


End file.
